


Seperated at Birth

by life_is_righteous



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Atobe has a twin, F/M, Fluff, Gen, hell I won’t even introduce Ouran until later on, one winner, take a guess, three love interests, very slow burn, you’re his twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: On your 16th Birthday, your parents give you interesting news. You knew you were adopted; you looked nothing like your parents. However, what you didn’t know was that you had a twin who currently lives in Japan. When he pays for your flight, you risk it and go there to meet him. While doing so you meet very interesting tennis players and a very quirky host club.





	Seperated at Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Ouran characters will appear later on in the story. I just want the reader and Atobe to get to know each other first.

You look at the photo in your hands. This man definitely looked like you. The only difference was that your eyes were e/c and not blue. You even had the a mole in the same exact spot! It was quite obvious you were siblings, but you wished he wasn’t all the way in Japan.

It came as a shock when your parents informed you, on your 16th Birthday no less, that you had a twin. A twin that you were miles apart from. You know you were adopted, that much was obvious when you looked nothing like both of your parents what you didn’t know was that you had a brother. A twin no less.

You shake your head, looking at the number that was placed with the photograph. Checking the time in Japan, you decide to make a call not really caring about the charge.

“Konnichiwa. Kore Wa Atobe Keigo desu,” you hear a deep voice say and literally the only thing you understood was ‘hello’. It made you wonder if you were making the right choice.

“H-hi. My name is Y/n L/n and I know this may sound a bit weird but I’m your-“

“Sister.”

You swallow as he finishes your sentence for you. That’s now out of the way.

“I was wondering if you were going to call. I sent that letter nearly three weeks ago,” Keigo responds and you blink in surprise.

“English,” you state and you cringe at your inability to say coherent words.

Of course your first impression to your brother would be that you’re an idiot. Why must you be like this?

“Is something that you seem to be lacking as of right now,” he chuckles and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

Your brother thought he was hilarious apparently.

“You speak English,” you say again.

“Yes I do. I grew up in the United Kingdom for a bit before moving to Japan which is why I’m so good at speaking English,” he says and you huff.  
Of course. That explains a lot of things. But moving from Europe to Japan? That’s no easy feat. How do you even move to a different country?

“Alright,” Keigo says, interrupting your thoughts, “I’ve made your flight for Friday.”

You blink, not quite understanding what he was saying. Did he really just offer you a trip to Japan? How much money does this guy have exactly?

“What?”

“I made your flight for Friday. I want to see you. We’ve spent too many years apart,” he says.

This guy really did not just spend that much money for you. He has got to be joking. It can’t be true!

“But-.”

“Oh come on. I’ve been waiting since forever to find you and I think it’s about time we meet up, don’t you?” He asks.

You look down at the picture before you. You really wanted to get to know him. He was your blood brother and your twin. You could just feel that connection that twins usually had just thrumming a little and you wanted to get to make that connection stronger.

“Okay. I’ll get on that flight. Just send me the itinerary and I’ll be there.”

You were going to be reunited with your long lost brother.


End file.
